cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
German Kaiser
The German Kaiser is the Head of State of The German Empire, representing the executive authority responsible for directing the Imperial German Government in accordance with the Laws and Customs of The German Empire. The Kaiser serves for life, or until he abdicates the throne, relinquishing the Imperial Crown, Sword, Ring, and Sceptre or leaves the game. The first and current Kaiser is King Tower, who took the Coronation Oath on 21 December 2010. The Coronation Oath The Coronation Oath is the formula by which the Kaiser takes on his Imperial office and possession of the Crown Jewels. ---- Reichskanzler to All: Gathered before the People of Germany, we profess before that King to which we are all subject that this man is fit to govern The German Empire as annointed and ordained Kaiser, Fate guide and protect him. Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Do you, humble servant, accept the great weight of this crown, to uphold it in the face of all adversity, and be a servant to your people as they will be servants to you? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you Defend your Reich against all enemies, and swear never to surrender it to any of those which fate has arrayed against you?18 January 1871 Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler 'to Kaiser-elect: Will you maintain the laws of the Reich, uphold them, and live by them, ordained and appointed in honoured Tradition from the birth of the Reich? '''Kaiser-elect': "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: Will you maintain justice for all your subjects, and punish injustice committed in the Reich by all, great and small, ministerial and citizen? Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect': Will you relinquish the reigns of power when your time has ended or your nobles call for your abdication? '''Kaiser-elect: "I will" Reichskanzler '''''to Reichsministers & Herrenhaus: Do you, the Lords of the German Empire, accept King Tower as your Lord and Kaiser, to serve and to defend as Ruler of the German Empire? Ministers: "We do" Reichskanzler to Kaiser-elect: I annoint you King and Kaiser of The German Empire, in the manner of Kings since ancient times, and in honour of our ancestors, let your head and hands be annointed that you may judge justly and rule royally. Take this crown, the symbol of your power and the weight of responsibility. Take this sword at the hands of us Lords, your humble and loyal retainers. Take this ring, and be bound to the fate of the Reich in eternity. Receive this rod of virtue and equity, that you may, in imitation of your ancestors, rule and live in such virtue and justice. Kaiser: I promise and pledge in the sight of Fate and all present that I will take this weight of responsibility, and rule you, my humble and loyal retainers, and all citizens of my Reich, with virtue, justice, and equity, and bind my soul and myself to the fate and future of The German Empire. I swear this on my very life. Reichskanzler to Kaiser: Stand fast and hold firmly beneath the weight of your new responsibility and duties. May you be guided and guarded throughout your rule and never crumble in the face of your adversaries, be they seen and unseen. Reichskanzler to Crowd: Long live King Tower, the Kaiser of The German Empire and our Lord and Ruler. Long live the German Empire. Es lebe King Tower, Kaiser des Deutsche Reich und unser Herr und Herrscher! Es lebe das Deutsche Reich! ---- Announcement of Kaiser *Today is Empire Day! / 21 December 2011 Other Executives of The German Empire The Throne, Crown, and Crown Jewels were commissioned by King Tower for his ascent to the throne. Prior to King Tower, the Head of State of the Reich went either by "Emperor" or "Regent". Regents of The German Empire *First Regent: Anson *Second Regent: King Tower - Assumed throne as Kaiser King Tower Emperors of The German Empire *First Emperor: Wilhelm I *Second Emperor: Wilhelm von Berlin *Third Emperor: Anson - Office Abolished